(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an optical recording medium.
(ii) Related Art
For instance, in the technique of a hologram recording, an optical recording medium including a recording area composed of a photosensitive material is irradiated with signal light corresponding to information desired to be recorded on the recording medium to generate a photo-reaction in the photosensitive material so that the information is recorded. The optical recording medium used in such a technique may occasionally have a plurality of recording areas mutually separated by partition walls. Thus, the plurality of recording areas can each independently record the information without receiving an influence of the photo-reaction arising in other recording areas.
When a liquid photosensitive material is hardened to form the recording areas, a volumetric shrinkage ordinarily arises in the photosensitive material to decrease its volume. Accordingly, even when the surface of the liquid photosensitive material is flat, the surfaces of the recording areas may not be possibly flattened due to the influence of the volumetric shrinkage when the photosensitive material is hardened. If irregularities are generated in the surfaces of the recording areas, when the recording areas irradiated with a light, the irradiation of the light may give an adverse effect to an accuracy for recording and reproducing information owing to a factor that the applied light is scattered.